One mysterious stranger
by Cat1316
Summary: What happens when Hinata is walking home one night. READ PLEASE


_**One mysterious stranger**_

It was a dark a night as ever as a young Kunoichi made her way through the streets of Konoha to her apartment. The Hyuuga heiress had only recently moved away from her fathers home into a small, affordable apartment closer to where most of her friends had decided to live. As she walked down an alleyway (a shortcut to her home) she felt somebody roughly push her up against a wall and them press their lips against hers. As much as her brain told her that this was a bad idea and that she should stop she found her reacting to the kiss. Never in her life had she felt such a feeling. The second that this mysterious strangers lips had found hers she had felt a shock of electricity shoot through her entire body.

She began to run her hands under the back of the mask that the person kissing her wore. Her fingers ran through the other person hair. It was soft and quite short. The feel of it was quite familiar to her. When the stranger leaned in closer their breasts touched through the fabric of their clothes and both Kunoichi moaned in pleasure. The stranger pulled away but before leaving whispered in her ear " thank you Hinata".

Hinata was then alone in the alley. Her hair was dishevelled and her lips where swollen but that didn't matter to her. All she wanted to know at that moment was who the girl that had just been kissing her was.

A few blocks away Sakura arrived at her apartment. As she stepped inside she removed the mask she had been wearing letting her short pink hair pall around her face. Resting against the closed door she sighed in contentment. Whatever the feeling was she had just felt she knew she wanted to experience it again.

**********

Hinata ran towards her friends who were waiting in the field for her. They where all going to train together today. They began training. Kiba and Akamaru where jumping all over the place and using their own man beast technique. Shino was doing a fine job off controlling the bugs that lived inside him. He was using them to attack Hinata from all sides so that she could practice with her byakugan and try to dodge all of them. After about an hour of practice they Shino, Kiba and Akamaru decided to go have lunch leaving Hinata alone in the field. As she lay on the grass staring at the sky she noticed someone approaching her. She looked up into the beautiful emerald eyes of Sakura whose hair was falling out of its small ponytail which she had put it in to keep it away from her eyes whilst she had been swimming in a lake in the forest. She had obviously been running quickly through the forest to the very spot where Hinata lay. She made some lame excuse about coming to the field to train before sitting next to Hinata on the grass. Hinata slowly made her way to sit behind Sakura before pulling a hairbrush from her pocket and beginning to run it through her hair. Sakuras hair felt strangely familiar to the Hyuuga. She was sure that she had felt a similar felling somewhere before about a week ago. However she let the though slowly drift to the back of her mind as she spoke to Sakura about training, their teams and other things that ninjas tend to talk about before they both slowly got up and made their way to their separate apartments.

**********

When she reached her apartment Sakura entered it and then slowly made her way around making herself some dinner, then heading to wards her bedroom to collect a bathrobe and some slippers. Neither her nor Hinata had realised how long they had been sat talking until the sun had started to disappeared behind the forest trees. She began to run the water for her bath. She couldn't get the feeling of Hinatas hands running through her hair out of her head. It had reminded her of the passionate kiss she had shared with Hinata the other night and she had found it particular hard to focus on what Hinata had been saying with that though in her head. She slowly lowered herself into the bath tub. After about ten minutes of soaking in the bath she hard a knock on her door. Giving an annoyed sigh she got out of the bath wrapped her bath robe around her made her way to the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a slightly worn out Hinata stood on her doorstep. Hinata was breathing heavily causing her breasts to rise and fall. Sakuras tried hard to focus on Hinatas face but her eyes kept slipping so she had a clear view of her perfect breasts. Hinata stepped into Sakuras apartment. Once she had gained her breath back she pounced on Sakura forcing their lips together. Her hands where roaming all over her body making their way underneath the bathrobe she wore. When it became clear that Sakura was definitely not going to pull away from the kiss Hinata Lifted her up, walked towards the couch before sitting on it with Sakuras legs wrapped tightly around her hips. Hinata then broke the kiss to look into Sakuras eyes as she slowly began to undo her robe. She pushed it off the other girls shoulders and it landed in a heap on the floor. Hinatas eyes scanned Sakuras naked form before she leaned in talking one of Sakuras pert nipples into her mouth and sucking hard on it. This caused Sakura to moan in delight. Hinata used the same sucking motion on the other nipple before she was pushed away by Sakura. Sakuras hands moved to wards the zip on Hinatas jacket. Once the jacket had been removed she lifted Hinatas jumper over her head and then her bra. She didn't stop their though as her hands made their way from Hinata breasts down her stomach to the clip of her trousers. Hinata stopped Sakuras hands with her own and then lay her on the couch. She stood up and began to shed the rest of her clothing herself as Sakuras watched her. When she stood their completely naked Sakuras gestured for her to come towards her. When Hinata climbed onto the couch and lent in to kiss Sakura their wet pusses rubbed against each other causing both girls to moan in pleasure. They continued this action until they both came their juices mixing together in between them. Sakura sat on the couch as Hinata began collecting her clothes of the floor. Somehow her bra had ended up hanging on the front door handle. Sakura stood up giving Hinata a wink and then slowly made her way down the corridor into her room. Hinata began to follow passing by a cabinet in the hallway. She noticed a mask on the side and she picked it up to take a closer look. Looking at it she smiled. "I knew it" she said before placing it back on the top and making her way into the bedroom. It was a long night for both girls.


End file.
